


Chick-Flick Marathon

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, chick-flicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: While Castiel is out of town, Dean spends time with Jody.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	Chick-Flick Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).

> [Wonderful art](https://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/189704032095/december-15-dean-and-jody-i-think-theyd-enjoy) by and used with permission from [@diminuel](https://diminuel.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much! I saw it and I loved it and the little fic just popped. <3  
The fic is also available [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/189710752582/chick-flick-marathon)

Jody’s phone buzzed on the counter. She smiled when she saw the name.  
“Hey, Dean, what’s up!”  
“Hey Jody! How you doin’!”  
“I’m doing great. The girls all have something this weekend, so I’m finally gonna relax.”  
“What about I pop in and we spend some time together?”  
“I planned on staying in my pj’s and watching chick flicks.”  
“I’m down.”  
“What?”  
“Cas has this thing. I thought, I haven’t seen you in a while. He can come and pick me up tomorrow when he’s done.”  
“Dean Winchester, down for a chick flick marathon?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
“Aren’t you a fearless hunter?”  
“Aren’t you a badass sheriff?”  
They laughed and Dean told Jody he’ll be there in a few.

After Castiel left Dean at Jody’s, Dean announced he had to change and came back to the living room with a triumphant air. “I’m ready! Is the popcorn ready? What are we watching first?”  
Jody laughed, pointing at Dean’s pj pants. “Hot dogs?”  
“Hell yeah. You said pj party! I’m all in.”  
“Alright, fearless hunter!”  
“Bring it on, badass sheriff!”  
They watched their first movie with popcorn, the second with pizza, the third with bourbon. Dean made Jody promise to never tell a soul – not even Cas – that he cried at the end of the last movie. Anyway, it was because he’d had too much bourbon.

The morning after, Dean made Jody pancakes. Then, they decided they had time for another movie before Castiel came to get Dean.  
The movie was nearing its end when the doorbell rang. Dean jumped off the couch. “That’s Cas!” He ran to the door. “Hey Cas!” He gave him a kiss. “How did your thing go?”  
“It went well, thank you.”  
“Come in! We’re almost finished with the movie. Come sit with us!”  
Castiel came in. “Hello Jody.”  
“Hey Castiel. Want some cold popcorn from last night?”  
“No, thank you.”  
Jody and Dean chuckled. They knew cold buttered popcorn is eww.  
Castiel sat in the armchair, squinting at the screen. “How much time do you have left?”  
Dean waved in his direction. “About half an hour. Shh.” He unpaused the movie.

When the movie was done and Dean changed back in his day clothes, they hugged Jody goodbye. Dean gave her a big bear hug, promising her they’ll do this again soon. “And this time, I’ll bring my favourite movies, and some actual good snacks.”  
Jody faked being offended. “Popcorn is good. It’s a classic!”  
“Yes, but it lacks… diversity. I’ll bring the good stuff.”  
“Alright, alright. C’mere.” She took Dean in a bear hug again. “OK, now, boys, off you go. Nice to see you, Castiel.”  
“You too, Jody. Thanks for spending time with Dean. You seemed to enjoy yourselves.”  
“It was great. Be careful on the road, OK?”  
Dean huffed. “Jody. It's me.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “OK now, bye.”  
“Bye.”

Jody watched the boys walk to the car, hearing them argue.  
“Come on, Cas, gimme the keys.”  
“I can drive perfectly well, Dean.”  
“But I missed Baby, I want to drive her.”  
Jody laughed as she closed the door on an unimpressed Castiel throwing the keys to a beaming Dean.

Smiling, she folded the blanket and threw away last night’s popcorn as she heard the rumble of the car fade away in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/189710752582/chick-flick-marathon)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
